Value Stamps
History Beginning in March 1974, Marvel began printing a Value Stamp on the letters page of every title. The campaign culminated with the appearance of the hundredth stamp with a secret character in a secret issue, eventually revealed to be Galactus in . They also sold a stamp book for 50 cents, to cover postage and "manhandling," in which collectors could put their stamps. A full book entitled the owner to discounts on admission to comic-book conventions, merchandise, and other goodies. These books were also numbered, for reasons that never become clear. None of the artwork in the vintage stamps is original. All of the artwork for them was recycled from earlier Marvel artists' work, either published or unpublished. For example, the Captain America image shown above is from the cover of . All original artists' work and credits are listed at The Marvel Value Stamp Site. Marie Severin did a great deal of work on this project. Severin showed a propensity to reprint a number of classic images from the Silver Age of Marvel, including a large number of Jack Kirby and John Romita, Sr. work, while mixing in new "horror" characters being promoted by Marvel at the time, such as Werewolf by Night. Images were sometimes "flipped" by being displayed on a photostat projector and re-printed at a reverse angle, such as the Human Torch image shown above has been. The first set would become known as Series A; meanwhile, Series B ran from December 1975 to August 1976 and included parts of ten "miniposters," with ten stamps making up each picture. Collectors could get another stamp book for Series B, for another 50 cents. A new series began in 2006, exclusively in Marvel Spotlight Vol 3, running from issues - . Series C began in October 2017 as a way to promote the regular covers of Marvel Legacy issues. This set contained 53 stamps, which could not be found in issues with variant covers, and collectors could pick up a stamp book for Series C for free at their local comic shops that also contained artwork for seven additional unproduced stamps featuring Katie Power, Alex Power, Dazzler, Darkhawk, Shang-Chi, Jack Power, and Julie Power. Series A Stamps *1. Spider-Man *2. Hulk *3. Conan the Barbarian *4. Thing *5. Dracula *6. Thor *7. Werewolf *8. Captain America *9. Captain Marvel *10. Power Man *11. Deathlok *12. Daredevil *13. Doctor Strange *14. Living Mummy *15. Iron Man *16. Shang-Chi, Master of Kung Fu *17. Black Bolt *18. Volstagg *19. Hogun, Balder, Fandral *20. Brother Voodoo *21. Kull *22. Man-Thing *23. Sgt. Fury *24. Falcon *25. Torch *26. Mephisto *27. Black Widow *28. Hawkeye *29. Baron Mordo *30. Grey Gargoyle *31. MODOK *32. Red Skull *33. Sue Richards, Invisible Girl *34. Mr. Fantastic *35. Killraven *36. Ancient One *37. Watcher *38. Red Sonja *39. Iron Fist *40. Loki *41. Gladiator *42. Man-Wolf *43. Enchantress *44. Absorbing Man *45. Mantis *46. Mysterio *47. Green Goblin *48. Kraven *49. Odin *50. Black Panther *51. Bucky Barnes *52. Quicksilver *53. Grim Reaper *54. Shanna the She-Devil *55. Medusa *56. Rawhide Kid *57. Vulture *58. Mandarin *59. Golem *60. Ka-Zar *61. Red Ghost *62. Plunderer *63. Sub-Mariner *64. Sif *65. Iceman *66. General Ross *67. Cyclops *68. Son of Satan *69. Marvel Girl *70. Super Skrull *71. Vision *72. Lizard *73. Kingpin *74. Stranger *75. Morbius *76. Dormammu *77. Swordsman *78. Owl *79. Kang *80. Ghost Rider *81. Rhino *82. Mary Jane Watson *83. Dragon Man *84. Dr. Doom *85. Lilith, Dracula's Daughter *86. Zemo *87. J. Jonah Jameson *88. Leader *89. Hammerhead *90. Hercules *91. Hela, Goddess of Death *92. Byrrah *93. Silver Surfer *94. Electro *95. Mole Man *96. Dr. Octopus *97. Black Knight *98. Puppet Master *99. Sandman *100. Galactus Dracula Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|5. Dracula Captain America Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|8. Captain america Living Mummy Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|14. Living Mummy Human Torch Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|25. Human Torch Mephisto Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|26. Mephisto Watcher Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|37. Watcher Enchantress Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|43. Amora Mantis Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|45. Mantis Bucky Barnes Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|51. Bucky Red Ghost Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|61. Red Ghost Rhino Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|81. Rhino Dragon Man Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|83. Dragon Man Hammerhead Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|89. Hammerhead Hercules Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|90. Hercules Byrrah Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|Byrrah Otto Octavius (Earth-616) from Marvel Value Stamps 0001.jpg|96. Dr Octopus Black Knight Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|97. Black Knight Sandman Marvel Value Stamp.jpg|99. Sandman Series B Stamps *Spider-Man (stamps 1, 14, 24, 36, 52, 58, 67, 75, 80, 93) *Dracula (stamps 2, 22, 27, 33, 48, 54, 61, 77, 85, 96) *Captain America (stamps 3, 17, 25, 29, 37, 46, 53, 64, 69, 74) *Hulk (stamps 4, 19, 41, 42, 76, 82, 83, 87, 97, 99) *Stan Lee (stamps 5, 15, 31, 40, 63, 71, 81, 89, 92, 100) *Conan (stamps 6, 11, 28, 38, 44, 60, 65, 78, 86, 94) *Thor (stamps 7, 16, 20, 21, 32, 39, 47, 55, 62, 72) *Silver Surfer (stamps 8, 12, 26, 43, 50, 57, 68, 79, 88, 91) *Doctor Strange (stamps 9, 13, 23, 35, 45, 51, 66, 73, 90, 95) *Fantastic Four (stamps 10, 18, 30, 34, 49, 56, 59, 70, 84, 98) Marvel Spotlight Stamps *1. Araña *2. Sgt. Fury *3. Sentry *4. Hulk *5. Spider-Woman *6. Spider-Man *7. Ms. Marvel *8. Dr. Doom *9. Planet Hulk *10. Ant-Man *11. Sensational Spider-Man *12. Silver Surfer *13. Cannonball *14. Wolverine *15. X-Men *16. Fantastic Four *17. Daredevil *18. Firestar *19. Nitro *20. Cap and Iron Man *21. Black Panther *22. Civil War Captain America *23. Civil War Iron Man *24. Thor *25. Hulk *26. Vision *27. Ultimate Vision *28. Namor Series C Stamps *1. Spider-Man *2. Wolverine *3. Thor *4. Venom *5. The Incredible Hulk *6. Black Panther *7. Captain Marvel *8. Phoenix *9. Iron Man *10. Moon Knight *11. Ms. Marvel *12. The Mighty Thor *13. Human Torch *14. Captain America *15. Thing *16. Magneto *17. Deadpool *18. Doctor Strange *19. Gambit *20. She-Hulk *21. Daredevil *22. Hawkeye *23. Black Bolt *24. Cable *25. Old Man Logan *26. Thanos *27. Iceman *28. Nick Fury *29. Iron Fist *30. Medusa *31. Miles Morales: Spider-Man *32. All-New Wolverine *33. Young Jean Grey *34. Luke Cage *35. Moon Girl *36. Storm *37. Mary Jane *38. Squirrel Girl *39. Falcon *40. Star-Lord *41. Kate Bishop *42. Ironheart *43. Totally Awesome Hulk *44. Spider-Gwen *45. Jubilee *46. Vision *47. Jessica Jones *48. Gwenpool *49. America *50. Quake *51. Punisher *52. Ghost Rider *53. Fin Fang Foom Links * [http://www.mvstamps.com The Marvel Value Stamp Site] Category:Merchandise